Hilo:Lacd2/@comment-28911367-20170521044738/@comment-28911367-20170724224328
Sí, pudo haber sido eso, pero no; aún así, lo hecho hecho está, y no hay vuelta atrás... Exacto, no es algo "oficial" como ya mencioné, es más bien una historia posiblemente semi-canon diferente o muy parecida a lo sucedido antes de Islas; esperemos y sí, aún quedan algunas cosas por responder en la serie, me pregunto cómo lo arreglarán en 16 episodios (sí queda eso ¿no?), esperemos y lo hagan de buena forma. Síp, sólo fue otro capítulo más de FyC, nada más que contar sólo lo respectivo al ya mencionado final, pero por todo lo demás, no. Oh, claro, he de decir me impactó la mención de GOLB, algo significaría después de todo. Hablando de su aparición, más adelante te mencionaré algo que me encontré ayer, un par de horas después de respondido el hilo. Algo veía mal en ese muchacho (Fern), pero sí me tomó por sorpresa ello, en sí no me lo esperaba, pero a la vez, se veía venir (aunque, claro, no era ese mi caso). La muerte de Fern sí fue algo "impactante" en el sentido de que fue inesperada y muy repentina (y dolorosa), ver que Finn sólo quería hablar con él y termine matándolo por error pues, wao, el chico tendrá un severo trauma que lo perseguirá por varios episodios (o no). En mi opinión, digo que se parece un poco más a Phlannel Boxingday (que es él ya que lo mencionas), no pensaba que fuera el tío Gumball (de hecho un comentario así vi en un vídeo-clip del episodio); y si fuera él y no Phlannel, pues, más dudas me genera el hecho de su aparición y de qué tramará. O sea, visto del ángulo de Limoncito mientras él estaba en su larga y cansina travesía por encontrar a alguien (en este caso, a Phlannel), mientras que en el otro lado se viera algo así como una guerra o algo parecido (como dije antes, mencionaré algo que vi ayer), aunque sería más confuso por el hecho de saber (si es que es él, no afirmo nada) qué hacía Phlannel (mmm...). Y, lo que antes mencionaba; Ayer me topé con una página de iTunes el cual se encuentran los episodios de la serie (para comprar, claro), y en ello me encontré con el "Vol. 11" de la misma, teniendo una descripción un tanto peculiar: "Everything’s perfectly normal in the Land of Ooo. Finn and Jake are investigating a haunting, BMO and Ice King have become door-to-door salesmen, and Flame Princess is getting hyped up to battle the Son of Rap Bear. Oh, and Ooo just happens to be on the brink of an all-out, catastrophic WAR! Yep, perfectly normal" Destacando lo último, donde aparentemente menciona que Ooo está al borde una catastrófica guerra, ¿qué crees que pueda ser? ¿Será la tan esperada pelea con el Lich que tanto hemos mencionado y teorizado en este hilo? No es por dar especulaciones, pero, espero y sí sea eso (la gran y épica batalla de GOLB se acerca...). Aún así, no todo está confirmado (acá la página en cuestión: iTunes). Respeto tu opinión. ;) Estaré en el chat en este momento (aprovechando que al fin contesté rápido, wu). Si quieres venir, ahí estaré, sólo trata de mandarme un MP con cualquier cosa y lo veré en la pestaña (o también un ping a mi nombre me sirve). Y bueno, sin nada más por añadir, me despido. ¡Un saludo! ---- LightWatcher (discusión)